


The Sweet Caress of Twilight

by PixieDust291



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Cum Fetish, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flavored Lube, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rimming, This is the 69th story published for this ship and I am immensely proud of that, switching and flipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: Shad should be absolutely ecstatic with his accomplishments, but instead he’s sulking at the bar counter. That is… until Link arrives and makes his night a whole lot better.
Relationships: Link & Shad (Legend of Zelda), Link/Shad (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For SabineLiebling ♡♡♡

There was nothing like a stiff drink to calm your nerves and release some of the excess tension from your body. Though if Shad were being honest, he could think of only one other thing that allowed him to relax more. Unfortunately, however, Link was away at the moment dealing with a quest he’d accepted from the Castle Town bulletin board. Shad never really admitted it out loud to anyone, but he greatly missed the Hero when he was away. Though whenever Link returned he seemed to be able to coerce a confession of loneliness out of Shad one way or another. The man’s ability and duality was nothing short of amazing. Being a charming, confident, and compassionate Hero on the streets was only matched by just how outright perverted and dominating he could be in the sheets. Just remembering their last time was enough to make Shad shiver on his bar stool. Sometimes Shad wondered if Link was an incubus in disguise. Just thinking about the other man was enough to leave him feeling hot and bothered and practically desperate, which were none of the things he wanted to be tonight!

He was supposed to be celebrating. His finalized research was being recognized by the kingdom and permanently hard bound and documented forever more in the Royal Family archive. It was an immense privilege and honor. Shad had spent the greater part of the last year on that historical account and writing every word down to perfection. It had all been worth it in the end, but he could not deny he had lost a great deal of time to it. He had not socialized for a while and many of his body’s baser needs seemed to be coming to the surface. He’d _really_ hoped to find Link here when he arrived only for Telma to tell him that Link had left several weeks ago and had not come back yet. Taking another long sip of his drink he supposed he could maybe flirt and seek out someone else, but he wasn’t really the type to just grab anyone and start kissing them senseless. For him, he needed to know and trust the person first. It wasn’t like he needed a full on romantic relationship with monogamous commitment, but knowing that his partner at least gave a damn about him was a core need he had. Besides, a lot of the people here in Castle Town and around Hyrule in general were just not attractive. 

Now Link, on the other hand, was everything Shad needed and had come to absolutely crave. The man’s confident carefree bisexual nature just exuded off of him and only compounded his attractiveness, as if his good looks didn’t do that already. He was Shad’s very close friend and often nighttime companion. In fact Shad would go so far as to admit that even if he did find someone as attractive as Link, there was no way he could match the man in skill. Link was really in a class all his own, and Shad both hated and loved him for it. On one hand he knew every moment with Link would be just exquisite. And on the other hand Link had thoroughly ruined him for any and all other partners. Which basically, Shad realized, made him completely Link’s; body, mind, and soul. They were not exactly dating but Shad was an intelligent enough man to know he loved the Hero to bits. He finished his glass and asked for another, now rather annoyed that he had thought himself into a sulk on what was supposed to be his happy day.

As he reached for the second tall frosted tankard a hand came into his view. A single finger quickly and teasingly skimmed over the back of his hand before moving on up to grab the stein. Shad sucked in a startled breath before turning his head. Link lifted the glass to his lips, winked at him, and then downed the entire mug. With a sigh of satisfaction he placed the empty glass back on the counter and slid it over. Licking his lips of some lingering foam he said, “Always a pleasure to see you again Shad.” His tone was pleasant but those blue sapphire eyes spoke volumes of promised intent. “Mind if I join you? You look a little lonely.” For a moment Shad was speechless and wondering if the Link before him was nothing more than a vision conjured up by alcoholic fumes. Then Link leaned in and offered in that low tempting voice Shad was powerless to refuse, "I could fix that, if you'd let me."

Goddesses above, YES!

Shad eagerly nodded. He was so caught off guard that Link was actually really there that he tried to move over on his seat as if he were sitting at a booth, only for him to almost fall off his bar stool. Link caught him by the shoulder and when Shad shot him a look he could tell the Hero was trying very hard not to laugh. He turned his attention away to cheerily greet Telma before ordering more drinks. As Shad moved to stand on his own two feet Link clapped him on the shoulder. “Come, we’ll find some place more private to talk. Unless you don’t want to?” Link always did this. Offered something with so much more meaning behind it but also gave an out just in case it was not what the other person wanted. What Shad wanted. As if Shad would ever say no to anything Link offered. He nodded, falling in step behind the sandy haired blonde as they made their way over to a darker booth in the back of the bar. Link slid in first and watched Shad slide in across from him.

With a knowing smirk he asked, “Are you sure you want to sit that far away?”

It was a game, their game, and Shad enjoyed playing it way too much for his own good. “If I sat any closer people might get the wrong idea.”

“If you sat closer I could touch you under the table and kiss that pretty mouth of yours,” Link’s eyes were smoldering and then in a flash they regained their usual bright and happy look as Telma walked over with their drinks. He thanked her graciously and waved to her as she left. Then his eyes snapped back to Shad, simmering with desire once more.

Just how the hell did the man do that!?

It had Shad pressing his knees together as his arousal stirred even higher. Link arched an eyebrow in his direction. “Feeling a bit uncomfortable?”

“Some things are…” Shad gulped as he fidgeted slightly, “feeling a little tight.”

That seemed to be exactly what Link wanted to hear as he pointed to the seat next to him. “Let me see.” Shad could feel the hot blush coloring his cheeks as he glanced sideways at the other patrons of the bar. “Don’t worry about them.” Link recaptured his attention with a mildly adamant tone. “I don’t care what they think. I only care about you, right now, and having you near me again.” Shad wondered if his blush could get any worse. “Just a little peek Shad, nothing more.”

Shad shook his head “I want _so much more_ ,” he admitted, now noticing his glasses were beginning to fog up.

“Then get over here and _you’ll get it_.”

There it was, that wonderfully lusty and dominant voice that had him feeling weak in the knees and on the brink of orgasm. Shad nodded as he slid right on over and once he was close enough to Link he opened his legs a little wider as he looked down. “Oh my old boy,” Link chuckled in a mock nickname of what Shad always used to call him, “that looks rather uncomfortable.” Shad nodded again, not sure if he trusted himself to speak. Sometimes he could dirty talk to an average degree and other times he’d ruined the moment. Link never seemed to mind or comment on it but Shad knew when he’d messed up and he just didn’t want this moment to end up like that. 

“How long have you been like this?”

Shad knew the question Link was really asking. He licked his lips before answering. “I’m always like this… especially when I think about you. Usually I’m able to ignore it when I’m working but lately…” he let the sentence trail off, implication dangling like a treat.

“Do you not pleasure yourself?”

“No, Link, it’s nowhere near the same.” Shad gasped as a hand touched his knee.

“Oh sweetheart,” he purred as he cuddled into Shad’s space, his hand sliding higher. “You know just how to stroke my ego don’t you.” Link’s lips were ghosting over his cheek, the side of his jaw, and then down his neck. He wasn’t kissing Shad just yet but the anticipation was making Shad’s toes curl in his boots. 

“Among other things.” Shad breath hitched as Link nipped his neck.

“You must be really desperate for it if you’re willing to make jokes about other activities we do in a public setting.” Shad whimpered slightly as Link continued to nip and mark his skin with quick harsh kisses. “You taste just as good as I remember. It has been too long, my dear.” Shad nodded as he felt the hand grip at the juncture of his thigh at just about the hip. “Don’t worry, we have all night to make up for it don’t we. “I’m surprised to see you here alone though. I thought you told me alcohol made your clothes fall off?”

“I-It does, but only in excess.”

“You were on your second drink. Tell me Shad, were you planning on looking for other company?”

“No,” Shad gasped as the hand gripped just a little tighter, telling him just what Link thought about that. “No,” he repeated. “I asked Telma if you were here and when you weren’t I got depressed and was just going to go home after two, I promise.” Link’s hand cupped his cheek and turned to finally press their lips together. Shad moaned into the kiss and practically melted into Link’s lips. 

“Hush love,” Link whispered against his parted eager lips. “I only jest. I know you wouldn’t be interested in something like that. You’re a good boy.” Link grinned. “And good boys,” his hand slid over to finally cup against his tented pants, “get rewards.” Shad’s hand came to cover his mouth as he suppressed a long moan. Link used his body to just crowd in closer and block any view of what he was doing.

“Don’t be shy sweetie, you know how I love it when you act like a needy whore.” He kissed Shad’s cheek. “As long as it’s for me.”

“ _Fuck, Link_.” Shad tried to keep his tone low even as Link’s hand was massaging between his legs. He wanted so badly to hump into Link’s hand but to do so would be so shameful, even if it was exactly what Link wanted.

“I missed you while I was away. Did you miss me?”

“I always miss you.” Shad gasped and then before he could stop himself he said, “I love you.” The moment the words left his lips his hands came to cover his mouth. Oh goddess, they had never said anything like that to one another during their entire relationship. He knew Link cared about him deeply, which is why he was willing to engage sexually with him, but after Midna and Zelda, Shad had not dared hope that Link could ever think of him that way. But now he’d said it, the three words that were his honest feelings. He’d either condemned himself, or was about to be extremely relieved and happy. 

Looking over to the side Link’s blue eyes reflected the same shock before calming down to a comfortable and familiar warmth as he smiled. “Thank you for having the courage to say what even I could not.”

Shad lowered his hands. “You…mean-” Link kissed him again and his hand resumed its wonderful fondling. Shad, thoroughly grateful and absolutely over the moon, just welcomed everything Link gave to him and allowed his body to respond however it wanted. He kissed back and even deepened a kiss with his tongue before they parted for air. 

Link kissed across his cheek until he was softly confiding in his ear, “How about I prove how much I love you by fucking your sweet ass into the mattress.” Shad could think of no better love confession. “And you can scrape your nails down my back as I thrust inside you. I love it when you mark me.”

“ _Yes, please do_.” He looked down to see if Link had an erection too, but all he could see was white fog. Oh, wait a moment! He pulled off his glasses. Yup, they were completely fogged up beyond all recognition. He heard Link’s laugh even as Shad took a cloth out of his jacket pocket and wiped the lenses clean. When he placed them back on his face he saw Link’s mischievous grinning face. “I’m sure you’re pleased with yourself.” Shad commented a little defiantly only to then suck in a breath as Link groped his groin on the verge of being too hard.

“This erection I’m feeling proves more than one of us is pleased.” He chuckled again as he pulled his hand away, “But let’s not waste perfectly good alcohol shall we? The night is still young, and besides,” he lowered his voice down to a sultry whisper, “sex after midnight is better anyway.” He lifted his glass. “Drink as much as you want Shad, I’m buying.”

“Link if we drink in excess we’ll…” he stopped mid-sentence as he thought better of what he was saying. He’d had a point but it seemed stupid now. They shouldn’t drink in excess because why? They may have sex? They wanted that. That was the whole damn point and plan!

“If you’re worried about us being hung over, don’t be.” Shad blinked at Link’s words as Telma came over and set another round on their table. She gave Link a knowing but good natured look as she left, even if Shad didn’t notice it. “Even if we are, I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

“You aren’t?”

“Nope,” Link laughed. “And even if I was. Now, I’ll just come right back to you. _Lover_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter by the end of April


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: “Next chapter by the end of April”. Well…..that was a damnable lie wasn’t it? To be honest I got swept up in my other stories and I just put this on the back burner and forgot I gave a time limit for the next chapter. I sincerely apologize.

They stumbled into Shad’s home. In trying to find the light while they were heavily kissing, Link accidentally knocked over a stack of books. Shad couldn’t even be bothered to care as his hand fumbled and reached out to slam the door shut. Link was just brainwashing him with smoldering passionate kisses as he pressed Shad’s body right up against the hard bookshelf. When they broke apart for air, teeth playfully nipped his lower lip before that heated supple mouth attacked his neck. Intense claiming bites were given to the juncture of his neck before a warm tongue soothed the mild sting of them. The pain was enough to be slightly alarming, but just below the threshold of being too much. Which left Shad in a perfectly fluctuating state that directly correlated to his cock straining against his pants in desperate need.

“Fuck Link.” Shad gasped out.

“Already at the swearing stage?” Link chuckled. “Good. I like it when your sexy smart mouth says more naughty things.” The fingers in his red hair tightened as Link pulled his head to the side and then sucked a dark hickey into his delicate skin. “I’m going to mark you as mine.” Shad could only moan loudly as his hands went to Link’s hips and he ground the Hero’s pelvis into his parted thighs. Even with all their clothes in the way Shad could just make out the other man’s impressive bulge. “Impatient, my sweet scholar?” Link asked as he pulled away.

“For you Link,” Shad sighed, “always.”

Link grinned. “You are just a treat Shad, did you know that?” He took a step away and then lifted Shad up and over his shoulder. Considering Shad was slightly taller than Link this actually surprised the scholar a great deal. Then again, he wasn’t sure why he was surprised. Yes Link was shorter than him, but he was considerably stronger than him. To be completely honest, Shad smirked shyly, being man handled in such a way was rather erotic. Link carried him all the way to the bedroom and managed to overcome the untidy floor with surprising ease.

“Are you quite positive that you’re drunk?” Shad asked as Link kicked open the door to his bedroom. Well, they were together now so Shad supposed it was _their bedroom_. Would Link be moving in with him? Oh, that was a question for later. 

“I wouldn’t say drunk.” Link laughed as he tossed Shad onto the bed, causing a pillow to fall to the floor. Shad looked up as Link gazed down at him with those knowing and intense eyes. “I’d say I’m just at the border of tipsy and drunk.” His gaze gave Shad a very critical assessment that felt like he was caressing Shad down his entire body even though he wasn’t touching him. “You seem a little overdressed, my dear.”

Shad gulped as he shot back, “So are you.”

Link smirked. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He brought his foot up onto the bed and began to unlace his boots. He tugged at the laces just until they were loose enough to pull off. First one boot and then the other. Once that was done he climbed onto the bed between Shad’s thighs. “Come on sweetheart, let me see how sexy you are.” 

Shad could feel himself blushing clear to the tips of his pointed ears. No one but Link ever called him sexy. He didn’t even think of himself as sexy. When he looked in the mirror on a good day he felt he was average at best. It wasn’t something he bemoaned, it was just what he was. But when Link called him sexy, or handsome, or even slutty it made him feel eager and flustered in an exciting way. It made him feel that perhaps, just for this moment, he was. Because that’s how Link saw him. “Want me to get you ready?” Link continued. “I’m a little hungry anyway.”

 _“Oh by the goddesses **yes**.”_ Shad mentally whimpered as he leaned up enough to tug the bow at his collar free. He quickly undid the buttons of his vest. As he was jerked out of his vest and overcoat, Link's hands went to the buttons of his under blouse shirt. By the time Shad had thrown the fabric on the floor, Link was parting the white blouse and his thumbs pressed against Shad’s nipples. “Should I bite these tonight as well?”

Shad groaned as he remembered the time Link had actually made him cum while they were both still clothed. All the Hero had done was open his vest and just suckle and bite his nipples through his shirt. The orgasm afterward in his pants had been a royal mess to clean up, but it had all been so worth it. Despite knowing a considerable amount about Hyrule’s history, Shad admitted his knowledge regarding anything sexual was very lacking. He’d had no idea his body could or would cum from just simple nipple stimulation. Just like he’d known in theory that anal sex could be very pleasurable, but it had taken Link to show him how. Link knew how to make anything and everything just wonderful.

Link leaned down to give a kiss to the tip of Shad’s nose. “I asked you a question.” He spoke in a low commanding tone. “Or are you purposefully being bad?” Shad gasped before shaking his head.

“No,” He breathed out “My apologies. Ask again. Please.”

“Do you want me to play with your nipples, Shad?”

As much as Shad did want that, he wanted what Link had said earlier considerably more. “As I recall you said you were hungry?”

Link chuckled as his right forefinger and thumb rolled Shad’s left nipple between them. “Does my lover want to be eaten out first?” Shad nodded. “Not good enough sweetheart.” Link purred, “Let me hear you say it. Ask me all sweet like.”

“I desire that you,” Shad bit his lower lip. He always had such a problem explicitly saying naughty words. It just seemed so vulgar, even though he knew it wasn’t given this setting. And especially when it turned them both on. “Please use your mouth on me.” Shad managed to say. 

Link smiled indulgently as he leaned down to whisper in Shad’s ear, “Back at the bar, at the end of our third pint,” His voice was a sultry whisper of heat that was spoken like a vow. “If those people hadn’t been there, I would have been on my knees with your cock in my mouth.” Shad took in a breath and Link punctuated his statement with a more teasing pinch to his nipple. “I know how much you like when I let you fuck my throat. You look so hot when you finally let yourself go.” Shad groaned again. “Do I look hot when I’m like that Shad?”

“ **Goddess yes** ,” Shad gasped. “Particularly when you swallow all my release and then smile and thank me after.” Shad’s eyes went wide as the words had just flowed out of his mouth. Now he was suddenly speechless with a mixture of dismay and humiliation. 

Link moaned above him as he moved to unbuckle Shad’s pants and pull them down. The scholar still had his shoes on so it was only about half way. “Now that’s what I love to hear you admit.” He grinned down at Shad. “I love you Shad, you don’t have to be so dismayed that you enjoy what I do for you.” He winked “And to you.” Then he flipped Shad onto his stomach “Now if you don’t mind I’d like to hear you say more dirty things while I enjoy myself.” Reaching over to the nightstand Link pulled out a pouch that contained several different lubricants. “Which flavor do you want to be today?”

Shad seriously didn’t care what Link chose. However, Link had just said he wanted him to overcome his fear and talk more dirty so… “Whatever flavor makes you want to fuck my ass more.” Oh goddesses above he just might die and cum at the same time! 

“You don’t need a flavor to make me want to do that, Shad.” Link’s voice was all teasing but full of truth. “I think I’ll choose vanilla cake.” Shad gasped as he felt Link’s fingers press between his cheeks. The lube was cool but his fingers were so very hot. They found and circled around him with expert dexterity. “Because you are the sweetest thing I want to eat after every meal.”

That sentence sounded more cheesy then erotic but Shad smiled against the sheets anyway. He pressed his body back toward Link’s fingers. “Your ass is as cute as ever,” Link said as he gave Shad a kiss to his left cheek before his hands spread him apart. He gave Shad one long lick. “And as sweet.” Link held up the bottle as it dripped more sugary tasting vanilla lube drop by drop between Shad’s cheeks. When the clear liquid was enough that small amounts of it were even sliding down Shad’s skin to fall on the bed, Link was satisfied. With a hum of approval he pressed his face fully against Shad and went to work.

Shad gasped and then nearly screamed as Link just took everything he had. He moaned over and over again brokenly as he tried to quiet himself but couldn’t. “ _Oh fuck_ ,” he whined. “ ** _Oh fuck!_** ” His hands gripped the sheets under him as he tried to spread his legs further apart but couldn’t because of his pants. Damning himself for not thinking ahead, a back part of Shad’s mind wondered if Link had purposefully not undressed him completely for that very reason. He was now stuck here with Link’s tongue driving him crazy and Shad wanting it to go deeper so he could cum, but he couldn’t. It was sweet torture, which sounded exactly like something Link would concoct. And somehow, thinking that Link had done that to him just made the man even sexier in Shad’s eyes. “ _Link_ ,” Shad nearly whimpered his name. 

He felt skilled fingers brushing up his calf and then smoothing in between his legs. They gave a soft grope to his testicles before going between his cheeks to press against him. They were right there and Shad knew what they were going to do. He wanted it. **Craved it**. Wanted those expert fingers sliding inside him right alongside that sinfully silver tongue. But they just held there, pressing but not penetrating. “ _Link!_ ” Shad whined again. Why wasn’t he doing anything? Did Link want him to beg again? Shad closed his eyes as he tried to wrestle his brain into having a logical thought. What should he say?

The truth.

With another broken moan Shad expressed in a sincere voice, “I wish I could control myself, whenever you are in my company.” He took a breath. “But it’s so difficult. Since becoming intimate with you I find I always want to be in your company.” He felt Lick’s tongue falter slightly, and that gave Shad the confidence he needed to keep talking. “Before I even fully understood it myself I was hopelessly in love with you. I always thought you considered us just close companions with, perhaps, benefits. The thought of being honest and losing that, and especially you, was what kept me quiet about what I truly felt for so long.” He gulped. “I did not plan to confess to you at the bar. It just sort of….happened.” Link had stopped licking him now. Shad moved away and turned himself over. Kicking off his shoes and pants he was now completely naked while Link was fully clothed. 

Now that they were facing each other he moved forward and pressed his hand against Link’s chest, lowering him down to the bed. Shad then straddled his waist. Link watched his every move and Shad shivered slightly with the intimacy that was palpable between them. “However, hearing you say you love me back,” Shad smiled. “I think that’s even better then hearing that my work is going to be part of the Royal Archives.”

Link’s eyes blinked as he seemed to snap out of the romantic moment. “You submitted your work and it was accepted!” Shad smiled and nodded. “Shad that’s wonderful!” Link leaned up and kissed him. “I’m so happy for you!” Shad laughed as Link just continued to kiss him all over; his lips, his cheeks, and even his forehead.

“That’s why I was at the bar,” Shad started to explain, “I was hoping to find you there to celebrate.”

In a flash Link’s cheerfulness turned seductive again. “Oh, really?” He smirked. “We should celebrate Shad, I completely agree.” Those warm lips brushed against his ear again. “How about tonight is all about you?” Shad sucked in a breath at those words. “What would you like, darling?” Link nipped the pointed tip of his ear as his hands slid down the sides of his body to grip his hips. “You know I like it both ways. Your choice.”

Oh that was an extremely hard decision.

To have Link fuck him with those powerful hips and that nice thick cock, or to have Link moaning and arching below him as he begged Shad to go harder, faster, deeper. Then it hit him, and he knew exactly what he wanted. “I request that you ride me, Link.” Shad was impressed with how easily and confidently he had said that. Riding that high he added. “And enjoy it.”

Link hummed again and then sighed against Shad’s cheek. His fingers gently turned Shad’s face by cradling his chin until they were looking at each other. “As you wish.” He gave Shad one last long passionate kiss before he flipped their positions so Shad was under him once more. Leaning up and back Link removed the hat from his head, tossing it to the floor. Grabbing the back hem of the tunic he pulled the green fabric up and over his head. He let that also drop to the floor. His thin shirt of chainmail that had been under the tunic proved a little more difficult as it momentarily got caught on his hair. Shad helped untangle him and then that too was dropped to the floor with an audible smack and clink. 

Now all Link had left was his white undershirt and his pants. Link smiled sweetly at Shad before he lifted his arms. “Want to help me?” Link was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Shad knew the Hero was just letting him do the last bit of clothing because he loved looking at Link’s muscular chest. Shad outstretched his hands and gathered the smooth white fabric at the hem. As his hands moved upwards he allowed his fingers to graze over Link’s hot skin. At first his flat stomach was exposed and then those glorious pectoral muscles. Though Shad’s own body was nothing to sneer at he didn’t nearly have the musculature that Link did. When the shirt was up and away Link caught Shad’s jawline in his hand and pressed their chests flush together as he kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Shad’s shoulders and the scholar felt oddly delicate but protected and cherished. 

As Link leaned him back again Shad reached down a hand to grope and fondle at Link’s pants. When they broke for air Shad moaned, “Please don’t take off the pants. Leave them on. I… would find it highly erotic if we were to soil them in a fashion.”

Link actually chuckled “Sweetheart you wanted me to ride you, remember?” Shad paused and then blushed. “I can’t ride you if I have my pants on now can I?” 

Shad sighed in exasperation “No.”

“Very good.” Link moved away and then slid down and out of his pants himself. “I’ll tell you what you can do though.” As he returned to straddling Shad’s waist he purposefully angled himself just above Shad’s erection but didn’t move downward. Link held up the vanilla lube and then placed it on top of Shad’s chest. “You can get yourself ready so I can fuck myself using your dick.”

How in the flying fuck did the man, let alone the Hero of all of Hyule, say such things with a totally smug grin!

Shad only nodded as he grabbed the lube and oozed a healthy amount onto his fingers. It was probably more than he needed, but as his fingers wrapped around his own cock to coat the shaft and tip he couldn’t care less. Link nearly growled, “That’s perfect sweetheart, get it nice and slick so I can ride it.” He moaned. “I’m going to be so tight around you. Try not to cum instantly, alright.” He chuckled again “Or if you do, I guess that's ok, as long as you do it inside me.” Shad frantically jerked at his cock. “Oh, did you like that?” Link moved his hips so that his own cock bumped against Shad’s hand. “Remember that time before we went to that formal banquet?” Shad made a noise of affirmation but he was only half listening. His cock was more than wet enough but he couldn’t stop jerking himself. “Feeling your cum drip down my leg while I had to stand there acting all proper was a wonderful reminder of just who in the audience knew exactly what I really was.”

What!

Shad covered his mouth as the memory came back to him. He had been sitting at a table with everyone else. Everyone watching Link be formally introduced by the Princess, as if that had even been needed. He remembered Link smiling all charismatic and alluring as he usually did. Then he’d stopped to close his eyes for only a fraction of a second before looking Shad’s way. It had only been the briefest and quickest of glances before he’d had to look back and laugh at some aristocrat's joke, but the level of heat in those blue eyes had told Shad something. At that time he had just not known what.

Link had paused and looked at him because he’d felt the evidence from their quickie that morning running down his leg.

“Oh Link!” Shad cried out as he came. Cum shot up and covered Link’s parted legs and testicles. It dripped down Shad’s own cock and onto his fingers that were still lazily stroking. Shad cringed slightly at the sight of the mess. He felt ashamed that he had cum before he’d even got to be inside Link. 

“Shad,” Link's voice was calming, comforting, as he kissed Shad’s head. “I said we had all night didn’t we? And even tomorrow.” Link moved down as he gently pulled Shad’s hand away, licking the cum off his fingers. “And even the day after that.” He finished with the hand, moving down to Shad’s groin. He gave a soft suck to his flaccid sex before licking even more cum from his sack. “I’m not taking another quest until my lover is fully satisfied.” He moaned between Shad’s legs. “I like the taste of the lube mixed with your cum.”

Shad parted his legs wider so Link could clean or mess up whatever he wanted. “I suppose it is you who will take the dominant role now?”

“Is that what my love wishes?”

Shad nodded, too blissed out from his orgasm to care or even be embarrassed. “Yes. I absolutely adore feeling you on top of me.” He gulped. “And… I like it when I’m filled with your cum too.”

Link nearly growled as he grabbed Shad’s legs and pulled him forward, situating himself perfectly between the redhead’s hips. His cock in hand was already pressed right up against the entrance to Shad’s willing body. “Fuck Shad,” Link licked his lips. “Sometimes I wonder if you’ve taken a course in how to make me cum.” He started to press inside and Shad pushed back against it, loving the first feel and stretch of penetration.

Shad actually laughed at that. “Well I’ve always been a quick learner. Especially when the subject matter is interesting.” He sighed as Link pushed further into him. As the Hero’s body moved to arch above him Shad wrapped his arms around Link’s body and scraped his nails down his back. At Link's loud moan he murmured, “You’re not the only one who likes to leave marks.” He wrapped his legs around Link’s hips and locked his ankles. Mustering up all his determination he specifically said “You can’t leave until I feel your cock make an absolute mess inside of me.” He hoped that was sexy enough. Between them they could feel Shad’s sex making a valiant attempt to stiffen yet again.

Link smiled as he positioned his hands on either side of Shad’s head and leaned in close. “Then you might want to hold on tight.” Link pulled back his hips only to slam them into Shad so hard his body rocked against the mattress and the bedframe squeaked with protest. Shad opened his mouth to express how much he appreciated that, but his words were lost as Link did it again. His thrusts were fast and hard as his hips collided against Shad’s ass. Shad moaned and angled himself slightly into a better position. Link was now so close to hitting against his prostate but not quite. Shad whimpered as he tried to move again only for Link’s hand to grip his hip and then push him back further. His thrusts fucked his thighs wider apart. This turned out to be exactly what Shad needed as the angle was perfect now and each time Link slid inside it was like pressing right up against the button of his prostate. Slurs and exclamations fell from Shad’s mouth as he raked his fingers down Link’s back, leaving long lines of pink that were perfectly spaced apart. Hopefully Link wouldn’t be going shirtless any time soon. Otherwise everyone would know what he was doing. 

“Is this what you want sweetheart?”

Shad nodded. “Yes!” he gasped out between thrusts. “I love it rough! I don’t ever want you to stop, please!” His cock was trapped between their stomachs and was fully hard again. Where their bodies met was so unbelievably wet. The sound of it echoed in Shad’s ears. But why was it so wet? Had Link used more lube? No, wait, Shad had cum and released himself all over Link’s groin. Had he….oh dear Hylia above! “Did you use my own cum to wet your cock before you started fucking me?!” Shad cried out.

Link nipped his ear again. “Maybe.” He gave Shad a particularly punishing thrust. “You tell me.”

He felt Link’s hips stuttering and Shad tightened the hold he had on Link with his legs. “I can feel that, Link. You’re so close to climaxing, are you not?” Shad reclined his head and allowed a self-satisfied smile to curve his lips. “You’re quite the horny dog aren’t you?” Link gasped at the words. He had never told Shad that he used to be a wolf, but when Shad said that all Link could do was nod enthusiastically. 

Shad was a bit taken back by Link’s response, but it did not hamper their erotic build up one bit. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something when Link reached up and brushed his thumb over his cheek. “Does that make you my bitch, Shad?”

He should have found that insulting. Perhaps if anyone else had said it, it would have been. If Link had said that at any point outside of this moment and context, Shad probably would have told him it was crossing a line. But said as it was and when it was, as Link’s fantastic cock was just seconds away from cumming inside of him, Shad was more than ok with it. “Yes Link,” he agreed with a wanton sigh, “behind closed doors I’m your bitch. _Now give me what I want_.” Link whined and after a few more brutal thrusts he stopped. He pressed their bodies as close as he could while making sure his cock was as deep inside Shad as it could be. 

Shad breathed out slowly as he moved his arms to embrace Link and guide him down into a hug. Link’s breathing was uneven, but he managed to lean up just enough to give Shad one more kiss. “I’m going to pull out now.” Shad nodded. After rough sex the separation could be slightly painful if not done slowly. Shad appreciated that Link seemed to know this and always warned him before doing so. As they moved apart Shad hissed for only a second before Link fell to the side of the bed next to him. Before Shad had even moved the Hero had moved out his arm so the scholar could reposition himself and cuddle and lay his head down on his chest. 

“Want me to help you take care of that?” Link asked in an amused tone, indicating Shad’s renewed erection.

“Perhaps in a moment.” Shad smiled in contentment against his chest “I am quite comfortable where I am.” Shad felt a hand begin to comb through his hair.


End file.
